The subject invention relates to devices that are used to affix a group of papers together in a unitary manner. The purpose of such devices is to hold together a group of otherwise loose papers, and many such devices have been conceived for this purpose.
Common types of such fastening devices include the well known paper clip and staples. Paper clips, in all their varied forms, function to hold individual papers together as a temporary detachment device which can be readily removed. Staples, on the other hand, are more of a semi-permanent device to affix loose papers in a more secure manner. In order to separate papers or documents affixed together by a staple, more effort is needed to pull the staple from the papers because of its secure alignment.
Disadvantages exist in paper clip designs, as well as with staples. For example, paper clips do not have the capability of keeping the group of papers aligned evenly along the top and side surfaces, as the securing mechanism does not have structured means to provide such alignment. While stapled members can hold papers in a previously established alignment of papers, the problem of removing a staple are prevalent. This aspect is coupled with the fact that staples make holes in the paper once removed.
In view of the existing difficulties and shortcomings of the existing paper attachment devices the invention herein is conceived accordingly, as briefly discussed above, the following objects of the subject invention are described accordingly.